


It’s Raining Cats and Dogs

by klainescoffeeorder



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klainescoffeeorder/pseuds/klainescoffeeorder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'ts all about which is the best house pet out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s Raining Cats and Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super excited to be posting this. This is my first work of fiction and I hope you like it.  
> Thanks from the bottom of my heart to my amazing friend and beta Hannah, for her patience and support, and for taking all my crying on how much I hate the English language when I really don't, and it just confuses me beacuse is not my own.

Kurt Hummel got out of bed with a purpose. Since he was now living on his own without Rachel’s supposed allergies and Santana’s usual bitchiness, he could now be the proud owner of a cat.  
So at 8:30 am on a fantastic Saturday in April after taking a shower and having breakfast, Kurt went to the pet rescue he had found a flyer for on the bulletin board at school.  
When he arrived at the rescue there were three guys already in there. One had the most amazing behind Kurt had ever seen, that’s saying a lot since he works with models every day. There were also two other guys dressed with the same green shirt; who Kurt figured worked at the rescue. When they spotted him one of the guys wearing the green shit approached him to know in which kind of animal he was interested in. After replying his wanting for a cat he heard a mocking scoff coming from perky behind himself.  
“Um…. Excuse me, have I offended you in any way?” asked Kurt with the nastiest glare he could manage.  
“Oh no, I’m sorry, is just that you said that you wanted a cat…”  
“Kurt, my name’s Kurt”  
“Yes, Kurt, I’m Blaine, see, you said you wanted a cat and if there’s something obvious in the world, it’s that dogs are the best house pet”  
“I suppose you’d be right Blaine, of course that would be true if I wanted a shoe eating machine and saliva all over my face, but since I don’t want that, nor your opinion, I’m just gonna go pick my cat” and with that Kurt walked over to where the rescue worker was waiting for him.  
Later, when he had his five year old cat picked, and decided to name him Bandit because of the black mask-like circles around his kitty eyes, Kurt was about to leave the rescue to take his new roomate home when a voice stopped him.  
“Listen Kurt, I’m sorry about earlier, I didn’t mean to come off as rude or anything, quite the opposite I was trying for funny, sometimes, like today, it makes me look like a jerk. Please allow me to take you to dinner and I’ll try my best to redeem myself”.  
After thirty seconds of staring down at Blaine, Kurt simply gave Blaine his card.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A year and half later and after three months of living together, on a cold December night filled with heavy rain. Blaine woke up to find the TV showing the Menu of the DVD that they apparently hadn’t watched in its totality. Blaine realized that he, Kurt, and Bandit had all fallen asleep snuggled on the couch while their Labrador, Cookie was just a mere feet away on the floor. In the end a cat was not the worst house pet and he had always loved his dog, Blaine Anderson looked at the scene that was in front of his eyes and realized that this, that Kurt and their crazy animals were his forever.


End file.
